


New Year’s with Two Boys

by tolbaguette



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: AUGH, And like, But I’ve been awake all night, Fuck I’m dyinf, Kissing, Kleinsen, Kleinsen is my shit and I’ve been deprived for all winter break, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Years, OM - Freeform, OML, holy carp, im wirEd and I just drank my first monster ever, its fluffy I guess, stuff is mentioned but not specified idk how to tag, this is probably shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 04:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17257226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolbaguette/pseuds/tolbaguette
Summary: i pulled this out of my ass on six am new years day after drinking my first monster and not sleeping all night. this is probably shitty but im posting anyways.———Two boys kiss and watch the countdown for the new year.





	New Year’s with Two Boys

**Author's Note:**

> sorry that this probably sucks lmao idk what i’m doing. also, mistakes are bound to happen.

Jared watched the countdown on the tv in his living room. There was about five minutes left before the start of a new year. He sat alone on the couch, but he wasn’t totally alone. His parents were at one of their friend’s parties, but his boyfriend, Evan, was here with him. He was just in the kitchen getting drinks. Soon enough, Evan came back to him with two cans of shitty beer, since they had no champagne to toast with. Everything was perfect.

Jared’s glad that the new year is coming around. It means that he can recover from the previous year, and do better than he had before. Shit hit the fucking fan in the previous year, and he had barely made it through. Evan was there for him though. There was a huge thing at the beginning of the year, and Jared was at one of his lowest points ever. Then Evan pulled him out of it, held him in his arms, and told him it would be okay. Jared didn’t believe it at first, but eventually Evan proved it. Evan helped Jared through anything that life threw at them- and Jared tugged Evan along as well. They pushed through together.

The countdown was nearing twelve, and Jared scooted closer to Evan, taking his hand in his own. He leaned on his boyf, snuggling a little into his shoulder, “happy new year, ev.”

Evan looked down and over at Jared, smiling a little and leaning down to kiss his head, “happy new year, jare.”

Jared hummed and snuggled in a little more, eyes on the countdown again. They had about a minute thirty left. “Thank you for this year. I don’t know what I would’ve done without you.”

Evan smiled, eyes on the TV again, “don’t thank me. You deserve to be happy- and- I love you-“ That’s all he thought to say right now. They deserve to have a good New Year’s Eve.

“I love you too..” A minute.

They sat in comfortable silence.

Forty-five seconds.

Thirty.

Twenty-five.

Twenty.

Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven..

Jared pulled away from Evan a little, setting his can of beer on the floor. Evan seemed a little confused.

Six. Five. Four..

Jared turned towards Evan, keeping their hands intertwined.

Three-

“Two. One-“ Right as he heard all the ‘happy new year’s coming from the TV, he leaned up and pulled Evan into a nice, long kiss. Evan immediately melted into it, taking his hand from Jared’s to bring to Jared’s cheek. They’re starting the new year off in the best way possible.

When they parted, Jared gave Evan a grin, and took the beer from his hand. He set it on the ground next to the other can, then climbed into Evan’s lap.

“I love you so much.” He connected their lips again, his hands on Evan’s cheeks. 

When they parted, it was just giggles, kisses peppered on faces, and a bunch of ‘i love you’s and ‘happy new year’s.

**Author's Note:**

> hoped u enjoyed my small contribution to the kleinsen tag on ao3


End file.
